The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Penstemon, given the name, ‘Boysenberry Taffy’. Penstemon is in the family Scrophulariaceae. This plant originated a controlled breeding plan to create a compact, upright, large flowered series. The exact parents are unknown, unnamed proprietary plants. This cultivar was selected for its compact growing habit, large flowers in dense clusters, long flowering time, vigor, and clean attractive look. It is an ideal plant for a sunny border in full sun.
Compared to Penstemon ‘Port Wine’ (an unpatented plant), the new cultivar is shorter and has a lighter flower color.
Compared to Penstemon ‘Raven’ (an unpatented plant), the new cultivar has a smaller flowers and the habit isn't as well branched.
Penstemon ‘Boysenberry Taffy’ is uniquely distinguished by its:                1. large dark red purple flowers,        2. long bloom time,        3. showy dark purple seed capsules when young,        4. upright, well branched habit, with multiple crown from the base,        5. clean-looking, deep green, attractive foliage, and        6. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.